Japan (Alternate Fallout)
The''' Empire of Japan''' (Japanese: 大日本帝國; Dai Nippon Teikoku) was one of the world's major powers before the Great War, and encompassed much of East and Southeast Asia and the Pacific, effectively making it one of the largest pre-war nations on Earth by size and population. History The history of the modern Japanese Empire began on stairs carved out of it's victims skulls, a start that would forever haunt the Asian continent. It formed its Empire's bases from several invasions of independent states, such as Korea in the early 1900's and Manchuoko in 1931, but its real conquests began around 1937, and even then did not truly blossom a new empire until WWII. Although their invasion of China began in the spring of 1937, the conflicted continued well in WWII, and even once the war ended. Since the British and French refused to allow Japanese dominance in Asia, the Japanese naturally aligned themself with the German Reich. Such an alliance, as it turned out, benefitted them in the end. By the end of 1939, the Japanese took control over much of the Eastern Chinese Coast. The entire Shanxi Clique had long surrended to the Empire, and the Japanese dug a gigantic front into Nationalist China, claiming several importating cities such as Nanking, Shanghai, and Guanxhou. Now, the Japanese only needed to penetrate into the city of Chongqing near the Yunnan Clique, and it could finally claim China as its own territory. Despite their superiory discipline and military technology, such a feat became increasingly difficult. The rural areas between Chonqing and the frontlines proved hard to penetrate, and the remaining Chinese forces refused to surrender, attempting to hold out and push the Japanese back. 1940 saw little change in the border, but much change in the amount of blood spilled over the Chinese soil. Once 1940 began; however, things turned better for Japan. The brutal stalemate in China continued, but the Empire found new ground to claim as their own. With the rise of the French State after the Fall of Paris, Petain's government found themselves unable to effectively control their colony of Vietnam. Instead, the old French general ceded it to the Japanese, gaining the Empire a new dominion and the French relief. While new resources and recruits from Indochina changed little in the war against China, it did aid the Japanese to an extent. Now, the Japanese could honor the Pact of Steel with Germany and begin war against the Allies. By the beginning of 1941, the Japanese conquered the British territory of Burma, and then began their assult on Malaysia. On October 12th, 1941, the Kingdom of Siam joined Japan's sphere of influence, which further strengthed their territory. The Empire also planned an invasion of India, but with a neutral partison revolts occuring in Bengal and spreading east, they were forced to ignore the region. Instead, they spend 1942 - 1944 ensuring that the Chinese don't reclaim any territory, that the Soviets don't wage war on the Empire, and the claiming of Indonesia. Beginning on March 29th, 1942, the Battle of Singapore represented the true might of Japan to the entire world. It lasted for months on end, placing almost infinite pressure on both sides, but Emperor Hirohito's men claimed the city on June 1st of the same year. By then, Japan virtually knocked the British out of the Asian theater, and turned their attention to Dutch Indonesia. The exiled Dutched troops tried their best, but eventually fell to Hirohtio's Imperial Navy on Febuary 4th, 1944. Then, Papua New Guinea fell on Febuary 26th, 1944, proving that Japan ultimately won the hegonomy of Asia that it claimed to deserve. Australia and New Zealand agreed to a peace deal, recognizing the war as a lost cause, and iniated peace talks with Japan. The three nations signed the Treaty of Canberra on March 1st, 1944, and the Asian theatre for the Allies officially ceased. Now, Japan turned its hungry eyes to the Chinese mainland once again. This time, the Imperial Army concentrated on weakening the Chinese armies via biological weapons, rather than direct warfare. As they secretly planned the inventions of several chemical agents, they chose the most destructive weapon: A weapon officially named Shi no kaze, but came to be dubbed "Wind of Death". The This severely corrisve agent, if applied on the skin, would slowly melt the victim, exposing his or her muscles as their skin dissolved slowly and painfully. On August 18th, 1944, the Japanese tested their new weapon for the first time. Due to the low grade armor of the remaining Chinese units, the Wind of Death easily ate at their bodies. The Imperial Army gleefully watched as they saw their adversaries' skin fall into gooey chunks, exposing much of their muscles while they still lived. This weapon became well known quickly, especially with such a demonic imaged instilled with the event. Several nations began to construct armor to resist this chemical agent, along with their own variants. (even nations such as the neutral United States and the Axis German Reich.) The Japanese could not overuse the agent, as they held such short supply, but it did instill deep fear into the Chinese forces. Hirohito ordered a new offensive, which slowly but surely succeeded thanks to their new destructive weapon.By November 30th, 1946, the Imperial Army claimed Chongqing, and the Chinese back officially broke. The Japanese could finally put the Chinese Theatre of WWII to rest. Japan and the various Chinese cliques and groups agreed to a peace agreement. On January 2nd, 1947, the Treaty of Hanoi concluded the war. The Chinese ceded all territory belonging to the Shanxi and Quangxi Cliques, the cities of Nanking, Gunazhou, Shanghai, and all parts of eastern China surrounding the cities. The Japanese desired Sikiang, Tibet, Xibei San Ma, and Yunnan as well, but knew they could not support them. As such, they allowed those eatern territories to unfiy into a single Chinese state, which shortly collapsed into anarchy. The Japanese finally owned their mighty empire, and thus earned its rightful title as a superpower among the world. Although Hirohito knew this period would not last long, he declared an interim period of peace for the Empire. During this period of peace, Japan expanded several economic and trade programs on the home island and in its colonies, possibly as a sign of its new rank as a world power. Moreover, it continued to expand its borders, albeit at a peaceful level. President Joseph P Kennedy Sr. of the United States, in order to raise revenue for his rebuilding projects, sold to Emperor Hirohito several Pacific possessions such as the Phillipins, Guam, and even Midway to the Japanese. The Emperor craved Hawaii, but did not pursue the claim when Kennedy declined. Menwhile in Manchuria and the South Sakhalin, the Imperial Army and Navy prepared for war against the Soviets. Despite brokering a non-agression pact with Stalin back in 1941, Hirohito did not intend to honor such an agreement. In May of 1949, the Japanese invasion of Siberia and Primorsk began. The Soviets, already fighting the Germans for their European territory, succumbed to brutal attacks on both fronts of its borders now. Japan quickly usurped the Soviets from the port on Vladivostok in June, and then conquered much of Primorsk. For a time, the Japanese went unopposed, but started to face difficulties advancing into the cold bareen wastes of Siberia. For the remainer of 1950, the Imperial Army occupied itself with breaking the Siberian Front. Since the Soviets dug several trenches on both fronts, this proved more difficult than normal. However, the year of 1951 showed Japan any further advancements would not be needed. The German Reich created a new weapon of pure destruction, even more than the Japanese Wind of Death: the atomic warhead. Germany fired 4 warheads, one on Moscow, Leningrad, Stalingrad, and Sverdslosk each. The whole world, even Japan, looked in awe. As the Soviets immediatelu surrended after the firing of the nukes, General Voroshilov offered Japan peace as well, fearing that the Japanese also possessed such destructive weapons. Hirohito brokered a deal, gaining Transamur, the remainer of the Sakhalin and Kuril Islands, andthe Kamchatka Peninsula. Meanwhile, Dr. Shiro Ishii, the creator of the Wind of Death, prepared a project for Japanese atomic bombs, which their ally Germany assisted them. By February 1953, a month later than the Americans, the Japanese detonated their first atom bomb in a barren section of Transamur. During the Shetland War in Britain and the Spartacus Revolt in Italian Greece, the Japanese dealt with their own troubles. Their ally, Siam, fell under an economic recession, and as a result many Siamese residents began demonstrations and protests against the monarchy. Since they could not support themselves, the government begged Emperor Hirohito of Japan for assistance, which the Emperor accepted. Despite keeping the promise to revitalize the economy of Siam and end the protests, Japan peacefully annexed the country into its own Empire, which the King of Siam reluctantly accepted. Locations Technology Category:Alternate Fallout Category:countries